Sad Day in the Moonlight
by RiverBloody-13
Summary: Aishh... Hanya story One-Shoot ttg Ima-Hana.. Slight Furu-Hana.. Ahhhh... Cek aja ya, warn: hanya adegan kissu aja sih ya.. Tapi tetep hati" ini Semi M #plakk.. Jaa nee


**Fanfict Ini kupersembahkan untuk my beloved Friend: Anas, Mun Furuhashi, Mun Imayoshi, Mun Hanamiya, serta teman lainnya! Mun Aomine... sankyuu udah bantu" hahaha... Saya selaku Mun Kagami, sangat terima kasih... #slap**

 **Ohh..ohh dan warga Majiba RP semakin bersemangat yaaa! Mari kita giatkan dan majukan Majiba #jduggg...**

 **Satu lagi, abaikan judul abal itu! Aku hanya terinspirasi lagunya Bang TATSUN yang "Sad Day in the Sunlight" ku ubah jadi Moonlight... #ditabok.. Okayyy silahkan membaca!**

 **SILAHKAN ASUPANNYA YAAAA! KALO SUDAH PLEASE REVIEW... KRITIK SERTA SARANNYA! #SEKIAN #MELAYANG**

•

•

•

•

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

• **Sad Day in the Moonlight •**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer to: - Tadatoshi Fujimaki (Kuroko No Basuke)**

 **Story by: River Bloody**

 **.**

 **Cast: Kuroko No Basuke (All)**

 **.**

 **Pair:**

 **Imayoshi Shoichi x Hanamiya Makoto (ImaHana)**

 **Slight**

 **Furuhashi Kōjirō x Hanamiya Makoto (FuruHana)**

 **AoKaga (hanya nungul bentar sebagai pemeran pembantu + Midorima #plakk)**

 **.**

 **RATED: semi M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: OOC, Canon, OC, Typo, Gaje, all of them.**

 **.**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama, Slice of Life, etc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Di harapkan berhati-hati membaca, karena akan membuat readers kejang" tak karuan, disebabkan isinya yang luar binasanya! #ngaco! Ohh ku buat rate T semi M, cause, aku hanya akan buat one-shoot (maybe), tak ada apapun disini ya, untuk lemon pun I can't do it! Nyahahaha~)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Don't like Don't Read!)**

.

.

.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

Kirisaki Daīchi ialah sebuah sekolah menengah atas yang berada di kawasan Tokyo, Jepang. Bahkan di sana terdapat anak-anak yang pintar mungkin dan sekolahan tersebut juga memiliki club basket seperti sekolah lainnya.

Kembali ke cerita, terlihat dua orang pemuda keluar dari Kiridai High, mereka memiliki tinggi yang hampir sama, dan rambut yang berwarna sama. Pemuda yang satu memiliki surai raven agak panjang, dengan mata berwarna kecokelatan. Sedangkan pemuda satunya memiliki surai raven sedikit cepak dengan mata hitam seperti 'dead fish eye'

Mereka kini telah berjalan keluar dari sekolahan, dan menuju ke suatu tempat yang akan mereka tuju. Pemuda bernama Hanamiya Makoto, seorang captain basket serta pelatih Kirisaki Daichi High School, kini menolehkan kepala ke arah pemuda disampingnya.

"Hari ini kita akan ke sport station," ucapnya datar lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai.

Pemuda itu menganggukkan kepala, mengiyakan ucapan sang captain. Ia sedikit melirik ke arah captain serta pelatihnya itu tengah mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya tetapi diurungkan. Akhirnya mereka terus melangkah hingga sampai ke sebuah halte bus.

Sembari menunggu bus, pemuda bernama Furuhashi Koujirou sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah sang captain, yang entah mengapa membuat dirinya merasa aneh. Sampai tak terasa bus yang mereka tunggu datang. Hanamiya beserta Furuhashi pun segera menaiki bus untuk ke tempat tujuan mereka.

Kedua pemuda itu tampak duduk bersebelahan, bahkan mereka tak ada yang membuka obrolan sama sekali, dan membuat ini terasa hening. Furuhashi menghela nafas pelan, ia hanya bisa diam dan menatap ke arah jendela, seolah membiarkan sang captain mengeluarkan buku untuk dibacanya.

"Ugh, apa itu buku yang kemarin, Hanamiya..." Ucapnya yang terdengar menggantung.

"Hm, buku yang ku temukan di perpustakaan kemarin, seperti yang kau tahu." Balasnya tanpa menoleh ke arah furuhashi, sedangkan pemuda pemilik mata 'dead fish eye' hanya mengangguk pelan sembari menghela nafas sejenak. Sungguh, dirinya tak bisa apa-apa jika berhadapan dengan sang captain yang terlihat serius.

 **» SDITM «**

30 menit telah berlalu, bus yang mereka tumpangi pun sudah sampai ke tujuan mereka. Hanamiya segera memasukkan buku ke dalam tasnya, sedangkan furuhashi masih terlihat tenang serta diam. Ia mengikuti langkah kaki Hanamiya turun dari bus.

Setelahnya turun mereka pun berjalan ke station sport yang menjadi tujuan mereka. Hanamiya masuk terlebih dahulu, diikuti oleh Furuhashi. Di dalam sana mereka berdua terlihat saling memilih barang-barang perlengkapan untuk klub mereka.

Tak terasa hampir dua jam mereka habiskan di dalam station sport. Usai mendapat barang belanjaan, Hanamiya serta Furuhashi berjalan menuju kasir, dan menghitung segalanya di sana. Terlihat hanamiya membuka tas kemudian mengeluarkan amplop tuk mengambil uang yang akan dibayarkan ke alat-alat perlengkapan.

Setelah pembayaran selesai, Hanamiya hendak memasukkan amplop ke dalam tasnya. Tetapi ia mendengar furuhashi mengajaknya berbicara.

"Itu uang anggaran club atau uangmu?" Tanya Furuhashi yang melihat amplop yang akan dimasukkan oleh hanamiya.

"Anggaran klub," ucap hanamiya kemudian mengambil dua kantung belanjaan dan berikan kantung berisi bola basket ke furuhashi.

"Bawa ini," imbuhnya ke furuhashi.

"Hai'..." Tukas pria raven itu seraya mengambil kantung. Mereka berjalan keluar dari toko sambil menenteng kantung belanjaan masing-masing. Jika melihat langit sepertinya sudah akan gelap, diakibatkan tadi sepulang sekolah mereka sempat latihan terlebih dahulu, sebelum membeli perlatan untuk latihan.

Hanamiya masih berjalan dengan tenang hingga ia membuka suara terlebih dahulu,

"Sudah makan?" Tanyanya kini kepada furuhashi, sambil melirik sekilas.

Furuhashi yang terlihat ikut berjalan, kini ia tampak terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Hanamiya sambil mengingat-ingat.

"Ah... belum... Kau sendiri?" Tukasnya yang akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan sang captain.

"Belum," balas Hanamiya singkat serta jelas.

"Mau mampir?" Tanyanya kini kepada Hanamiya, sambil melangkahkan kaki mereka di trotoar.

"Kemana?" Ucap Hanamiya balik bertanya kepada Furuhashi.

"Hm... Aku menjanjikan adikku es krim, mungkin mini market terdekat," balasnya kini sambil menolehkan kepala ke arah hanamiya.

"Ya sudah. ayo," ucap Hanamiya mengiyakan perkataan Furuhashi, dan mereka pun melangkah menuju ke mini market terdekat. Sedangkan Furuhashi hanya bisa diam sembari mengikuti langkah Hanamiya.

"Jangan lupa ke apotik nanti," seloroh Hanamiya mengingatkan Furuhashi. Karena, pemuda itu kemarin tampak kurang enak badan, walau ia terlihat nekat untuk tetap latihan.

Furuhashi pun menganggukkan kepala, mengiyakan ucapan sang captain, sampai ia menoleh lagi tuk melihat ke arah Hanamiya.

"Hanamiya... Apa besok ada latihan?" Tanyanya kembali, membuka suara supaya ada yang bisa diobrolkan selama perjalanan menuju mini market terdekat.

"Ada," balas Hanamiya yang terdengar kembali sangat singkat.

"Sou..." Ujar Furuhashi. Tak lama mereka sampai ke mini market yang dituju, kemudian melangkah ke arah pintu mini market. Hanamiya sendiri terlihat mengikuti furuhashi ke dalam konbini dan melihat-lihat sekitar, mencari menu makan malamnya. Pemuda raven itu terlihat menimbang-nimbang menu yang akan dimakannya nanti.

Hingga Furuhashi menoleh ke arah dirinya, kemudian membuka suara.

"Bagaimana dengan take out?" Ucap Furuhashi memberikan saran kepada Hanamiya.

Hanamiya seketika menoleh ke furuhashi, ia terlihat mengerutkan kedua alisnya, sampai ia pun menjawab saran dari teman setimnya itu. "Boleh," ucap Hanamiya yang terdengar sangat irit.

Akhirnya Furuhashi berjalan kearah bagian menu makanan take out, diikuti oleh Hanamiya dibelakangnya.

"Kau mau apa?" Tanyanya kini yang telah berdiri di depan etalase.

"Makaroni Keju," jawabnya yang telah berdiri di samping Furuhashi.

Furuhashi menganggukkan kepala, ia pun langsung memesan menu take out kepada penjaga mini market.

"Satu makaroni keju dan katsu rice box," tuturnya kini, lalu menoleh kembali ke Hanamiya.

"Kalau di pikir-pikir kau selalu makan paling dikit... Kau tidak apa-apa, Hanamiya?" Tukasnya bertanya kepada sang captain perihal asupan makanannya.

"Hh... Urus dirimu sendiri dulu. aku tidak mudah sakit sepertimu," ucap Hanamiya terdengar sinis. Ia pun segera mengeluarkan dompet dari saku belakang celana, tetapi dicegah oleh Furuhashi.

"iya'. Aku yang bayar," ucap si mata ikan, yang segera mengeluarkan dompet kemudian membayar menu take out yang telah dipesan serta sebatang es krim untuk adiknya.

Sampai Furuhashi mulai mengatakan sesuatu kembali kepada Hanamiya.

"Tapi, mungkin itu salah satu alasan mengapa kau..." Tukasnya memberhentikan diri sendiri dengan tidak nyaman, sambil melirik ke arah Hanamiya.

"Apa?" Sahut Hanamiya dengan menatap dingin ke Furuhashi. Sedangkan Furuhashi tampak berdeham, kemudian menaruh tangan di kepala seperti salut lalu membuat garis rata ke beberapa sentimeter diatas hanamiya.

"Kau, mencari gara-gara denganku?" Sahutnya lagi sambil menatap tajam Furuhashi. Furuhashi tersenyum tipis, sebelum kembali dengan muka datar dalam sekejap.

"Suman... Hora," luruhnya yang langsung memberi kotak menu take out makaroni keju kepada Hanamiya. Hanamiya mengambil kotak itu dengan kasar. Lalu, ia pun keluar dari sana tuk duduk di bangku panjang depan konbini, seraya membuka kotak menu take out miliknya.

 **»SDITM«**

Tak jauh dari Hanamiya duduk terlihat seorang pemuda dengan surai navy blue berjalan menuju konbini, ia pun tanpa sengaja melihat Hanamiya.

"He- anak-anak kirisaki ka..." Celetuknya yang menatap malas ke arah Hanamiya.

Sedangkan Hanamiya ia menoleh ke asal suara tersebut dan melihat Aomine dengan datar. "Bicaramu itu... masih saja tidak sopan," tuturnya kini.

"He? kau bicara padaku?" Sahut Aomine sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri, tak jauh dari arah pintu konbini tampak pria raven satunya menyusul hanamiya seusai ia membayar. Tak sengaja saat itu juga ia melihat Aomine.

Furuhashi pun kini ikut duduk di sebelah hanamiya, dan tatapan matanya masih terarah ke Aomine.

"...ace touou?" Ucap Furuhashi yang kini membuka rice boxnya.

Sedangkan Hanamiya yang mendengar perkataan Aomine pun langsung memutar bola matanya, pertanda ia malas membalas dan mulai memakan makaroni kejunya.

Aomine kini mulai duduk sembarang yang tak jauh dari anak-anak kiridai, ia menatap ke arah Furuhashi.

"Ha? banyak yg menyebutku sih begitu. ya- tunggu, kau siapa?" Ucapnya membalas perkataan Furuhashi, sampai ia mengerutkan kedua alisnya bingung sambil melontarkan pertanyaan kepada Furuhashi.

Hanamiya yang melihat Aomine justru mengambil duduk sembarang, hanya melirik sinis ke arah pemuda dim itu.

'mengganggu saja..' Batinnya begitu saja, sampai terdengar suara langkah orang lain yang sepertinya akan sedikit berisik.

 **»SDITM«**

Ya, seorang pemuda yang memiliki tubuh hampir sama dengan Aomine, pemuda bersurai crimson itu tanpa sengaja melihat sang rival, ia pun terlihat memanggil sang rival.

"Oiii.. Aomi-" ucapannya terhenti seketika kala melihat sosok lain yang tak jauh dari Aomine. Sosok yang telah melakukan kesalahan terhadap senpainya itu. Kagami melihat hanamiya.

"Gehh- dia lagi.. Tsk.." Decaknya, tapi sebelum itu ia mendengar sahutan sang rival.

"yoo bakagami... tatapanmu menyebalkan ya," sahutnya yang juga sedikit mengomentari tatapan sang harimau seirin.

"Hh... Tatapanku memang begini, mungkin gara-gara pemuda yang tak jauh darimu... Ao- sudah berapa kali ku katakan namaku Kagami da! Tte, kau sedang apa disini.. huhh?" Tuturnya yang terdengar panjang lebar, Kagami masih nampak berdiri di hadapan Aomine.

"Hn, Iseng..." Selorohnya yang membuat Kagami mampu mengeluarkan perempat siku di jidatnya.

"HUH?! iseng?! iseng apa lapar Aomine... Kau sungguh tak jelas!" Sahut Kagami yang nampak marah, sedangkan Aomine terlihat masih bersikap biasa saja.

"Hh... Dua-duanya bisa jadi," selorohnya kembali dan telak membuat Kagami yang mendengarnya sedikit berdecak kesal.

"ah.. Chotto-" tukasnya yang langsung menepuk jidat, ia pun beranjak dari tempat dirinya berdiri, kemudian pemuda crimson itu memasuki Konbini tuk membeli beberapa sandwich, ia teringat jika tadi dirinya habis berlatih dan kini ia sedang lapar.

Selesai membeli beberapa sandwich serta dua botol ocha, Kagami kembali keluar dari sana. Ia melihat ke arah Aomine, bahkan ia tak memperdulikan jika ada Hanamiya maupun krunya itu.

"Ao- aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu.. kemarilah.." Ucap Kagami memanggil sang rival, Aomine yang merasa terpanggil menoleh ke arah harimau seirin.

"ha-? Ada apa, teme," celetuk Aomine yang mengikuti kagami menuju ke tempat duduk yang menjauh dari Hanamiya serta Furuhashi. Si Navy Blue dan si Crimson duduk di kursi yang memiliki meja, kemudian Kagami meletakkan makanannya ke atas meja.

"Nih, sekalian ku traktir, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan," ujarnya menatap sang rival, sambil membuka sandwich tuk ia makan.

"... Hee- tumben-tumbennya, nih." Balasnya menatap sandwich di hadapannya.

"Mau atau tidak?! kalau tidak mau ya sudah ku makan sendiri... ttaku~" sahut Kagami membalas ucapan sang rival. Ia kembali memakan sandwich miliknya. "eh... kau tahu tadi ku ketemu dengan siapa?" Imbuhnya kini masih melahap tiap gigitan sandwichnya.

Aomine langsung mendengus pelan, "Enak saja, tentu saja aku mau Bakagami... ha? anak kiridai kan?" Ucapnya yang tanpa basa basi mengambil sandwich kemudian ikut melahapnya.

"Makanya jangan sok-sokan menolak, Aho... hhh, bukan.. Aomine.. Kau tahu, aku tadi habis bertemu dengan alex... dan ku rasa, dia membawa kabar dari amerika," jelasnya kini dan melahap sandwich keduanya.

"Siapa yang menolak, coba?" Sahutnya yang langsung memakan sandwich itu lahap. "Ha?" Imbuhnya dengan memasang wajah heran serta bingung dengan perkataan terakhir Kagami.

"Kau tadi pake bilang 'tumben' tsk... ALEX! aku bertemu alex, D'Aho! senseiku dia baru tiba dari amerika, kupingmu dengar tidak sih?" Sahut Kagami yang sepertinya tampak kesal dengan kelakuan sang rival.

"Hhh... ya ya yaaa, lalu?" Tuturnya malas dengan mengorek-orek telinga dengan kelingkingnya.

Disisi lain yang tak jauh dari kedua ace tersebut, terlihat Furuhashi memakan paket katsu tanpa suara, walau matanya terlihat melirik ke arah dua ace yang berbeda sekolah tersebut.

'Sepertinya akan berisik disini...' Batinnya dan kembali melahap makanannya.

Hanamiya pun kini melirik furuhashi, ia sepertinya tahu akan sikon saat ini, disini.

"Jangan lupa, besok bolanya kau bawa. Taruh di ruang alat," ucapnya membuka suara supaya menghilangkan suara berisik tersebut.

"Un. Tapi sepertinya akan sulit kalau sendiri..." Balas Furuhashi menoleh ke arah Hanamiya.

Hanamiya menatap Furuhashi, ia menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Lalu? maunya—" ucapnya terdengar menggantung, diakibatkan ia mulai merasa terganggu dengan teriakan Aomine juga Kagami, dan segera saja cepat-cepat menghabiskan makanannya.

Kagami menghela nafas sejenak, menatap Aomine dengan wajah tak bisa diartikan.

"Dia sepertinya... membawa kabar dari amerika.. hmm..." Tuturnya lagi, terdengar mengulang ucapan yang sebelumnya.

Aomine juga ikut menghela nafas, ia kembali memakan sandwichnya lagi tuk ketiga kalinya. "Langsung ke intinya saja, Bakagami!" Seru sang ace daroi touou tersebut.

"Mungkin aku akan panggil Hara..." Tuturnya yang terdiam sejenak, ia mulai merasa sedikit jengkel. 'Berisik sekali...' Batinnya melirik ke arah Aomine juga Kagami.

 **»SDITM«**

Tak lama Hanamiya segera beranjak dari bangku, begitu ia selesai makan. Ia tak lupa mengambil kantung belanjaan tadi, sedangkan Furuhashi sedikit buru-buru menyelesaikan makanan juga ikut beranjak dari duduknya.

Kagami sedikit berdeham, tatapannya begitu serius menatap kearah Aomine.

"Ehem.. ada team basket yang akan datang ke jepang," tuturnya

"Siapa?" Tanya Aomine mengangkat alisnya sebelah.

"Jaeberworck?! kalo tak salah namanya... Eh- chotto-" ujar Kagami menyebutkan nama team yang dikabarkan tersebut.

"Huh? Jaewokwok? nama macam apa tuh?" Timpal Aomine yang masih memasang wajah berpikir aneh.

"JABBERWOCK! JABBERWOCK, AHO! itu yang benar.. Tsk.." Sahut Kagami terlihat menepuk jidatnya pelan.

"Tsk.. Tadi kau bilang Jae =,=)" ucap Aomine menatap sweatdrop ke arah Kagami

"Haha, gomen ku sedikit lupa," ucap Kagami memasang wajah tanpa dosa, serta menggaruk pipinya.

Aomine terlihat berdecak kesal melihat tampang Kagami seperti itu.

"ck- lalu, tim macam apa itu?" Tukasnya kali ini, yang melahap sandwich ke-limanya.

"hm, pemain street basket..." Balas Kagami yang turut memakan sandwich keenamnya.

"He- menarik?" Celetuk Aomine yang sepertinya tertarik oleh ucapan yang dikatakan Kagami.

"Menarik... Tapi, Alex serta Tatsuya mengatakan kepadaku untuk berhati-hati misal bertemu mereka maupun bermain dengan mereka. Karena, Jabberwock tak akan memberikan kesempatan pada musuhnya sama sekali," jelas Kagami kepada Aomine.

"He- merepotkan... Tapi, sepertinya aku bisa melakukan steal," balas Aomine tampak tersenyum miring.

"Mungkin, lebih merepotkan darimu, dan ku hanya mendengar berita seperti itu. Ah, bukannya Imayoshi-san akan tanding dengan mereka?!" Ucap Kagami yang kini meneguk ocha miliknya.

"Iblis kacamata?" Luruh Aomine yang terdengar menyahut ucapan sang rival. Dan kedua orang itu terdengar serius membicarakan tentang team yang akan datang ke Jepang, berlanjut tentang team basket Amerika favorit mereka.

 **»SDITM«**

Hanamiya kini mulai berjalan ke arah halte, langkah kakinya terdengar santai serta mantap, dan ia pun menoleh ke furuhashi seolah mengingat sesuatu untuk teman setimnya itu. "Mampir ke toko obat atau tidak?" Tanyanya kepada Furuhashi.

"Ya... Aku kehabisan obat..." Tukasnya yang berjalan di samping hanamiya.

Hanamiya menghentikan langkah kaki. Lalu, ia menatap furuhashi sejenak serta menaruh satu punggung tangannya di leher furuhashi sebentar, sebelum menurunkan tangannya kembali.

"Kau merasa panas atau tidak?" Tukasnya yang masih menatap Furuhashi.

Furuhashi membalas menatap hanamiya dengan grogi. "S-sedikit..." Luruhnya.

Sontak Hanamiya menatap kesal ke arah furuhashi, mendengar luruhan salah satu pemainnya, membuatnya tak habis pikir.

"Makanya ku bilang di rumah saja. Dasar keras kepala," ucap Hanamiya yang masih merasa sedikit kesal.

"Suman... Ta-Tapi aku hanya... ingin membantu..." Balas Furuhashi terdengar gemetar dalam nada bicaranya.

"Awas, kalau kulihat batang hidungmu besok. Istirahat segera!" Ucapnya kepada Furuhashi, kemudian pemuda raven bermanik kecokelatan itu berjalan menuju ke toko obat yang sepertinya memang tak jauh dari Konbini barusan. Ia melangkah masuk ke dalam apotik, dan hanya di susul oleh Furuhashi dibelakangnya.

 **»SDITM«**

Disaat kedua rival ini tengah asyik berbicara, terlihat seorang pemuda yang telah keluar dari dalam kobini dan ia berdiri tak jauh di belakang pemuda navy blue tersebut, sambil mengucapkan sesuatu. "Konbanwa~" ucapnya santai, pemuda bersurai raven yang juga memakai kacamata itu tersenyum manis bak jack the ripper.

Aomine seketika merasa merinding, ia tahu suara ini. "Rasanya... aku mendengar suaranya," luruhnya.

"Hora, Mayuzumi-kun oshasiburi~" tukasnya begitu saja membuat pemuda bersurai navy blue menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, ia terlihat terkejut melihat sosok mantan captainnya itu, baru juga ia membicarakan sang captain, orangnya malah nongol bak lucifer.

"Mayuzumi? kau bicara dengan siapa iblis kacamata?" Tutur Aomine menghapus keterkejutannya, ia justru menyapa sang captain.

Tak jauh dari sana, juga terlihat salah satu kisedai berdiri dibelakang Imayoshi, dan meminum sup kacang merahnya. Ia menaikkan alisnya sebelah kala mendengar ucapan Imayoshi.

"Mayuzumi?" Lirihnya, sambil sedikit celingukan, karena ia tak melihat orang bernama Mayuzumi, yang ia lihat hanyalah dua sosok baka berambut crimson serta navy blue duduk di kursi dengan meja penuh bungkus sandwich.

"Hora, Aomine-kuun oshasiburi~ ku pikir kau Mayuzumi Chihiro dari Rakuzan, ternyata kouhaiku penyuka Mai-chan," tutur Imayoshi tersenyum tipis, bahkan dapat dirasakan auranya mengerikan.

"geh- iblis kacamata, kacamatamu perlu diganti sepertinya. Tte, apa yg kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Aomine malas, sambil melirik ke arah senpai yang telah lulus itu.

"Aku~? Hm..." Ulangnya terdengar menggantung, tetapi kedua matanya tak sengaja menangkap silouet Hanamiya juga Furuhashi dari kejauhan. "Ah,tiba-tiba aku mencium bau bangkai dari sini, makanya aku kesini, Aomine-kun," ucapnya yang lagi-lagi tersenyum tipis.

"Bangkai?" Tanya Aomine mengerutkan kedua alisnya, ia bingung dengan kata-kata sang captain.

"Iya, bangkai yang menyenangkan untuk dimainkan," jelasnya kini dan ia pun melirik pemuda crimson yang sedari tadi bersama Aomine.

"Bangkai ya... bahasamu aneh, Ima-san," tukas Aomine yang semakin bingung.

Sedangkan di jarak yang lumayan jauh antara Konbini dan Apotik, mampu membuat seorang hanamiya merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri, entah kenapa, tapi ia merasa sesuatu akan terjadi saat ini juga.

Ia pun menyuruh Furuhashi tuk cepat mencari keperluannya. "Cepat beli obatnya," ucap Hanamiya yang masih berdiri tak jauh dari arah pintu.

"Hai'..." Sahut Furuhashi dan pemuda itu tampak terburu-buru membeli obat. '...kenapa aku ada perasaan tidak enak...' Batinnya yang juga merasa tak nyaman.

Hanamiya masih menunggu furuhashi selesai di dekat pintu toko, ia pun mengantongi kedua tangannya dalam saku. Tak berapa lama Furuhashi berjalan kembali ke Hanamiya.

"Dapat obatnya?" Tanya Hanamiya kini, dan mulai melangkahkan kaki keluar apotik.

"Un... Hh... Sepertinya sudah waktunya aku pulang..." Ujar Furuhashi kini sambil menahan sayup-sayup kantuk yang dideranya sekarang.

 **»SDITM«**

Imayoshi kini menepuk-nepuk pundak sang ace touou, senyuman tipisnya itu saja masih terpatri di wajahnya.

"tte... kau kenapa masih di luar Aomine-kun?" Tanya Imayoshi sambil arah matanya sesekali melirik Kagami. "Berlatih dengan dia? Atau malah berkencan?" Selorohnya yang mampu membuat pemuda navy blue itu menatap malas.

"Kencan? aku hanya kencan dengan mai-chan ku saja tau," ketusnya membuat Imayoshi sedikit terkekeh pelan.

"HEEEE...SIAPA YANG KENCAN?! AKU TIDAK KENCAN Imayoshi-san..." Sahut Kagami yang turut mendengar ucapan captain touou itu.

"Hh... Oke oke, terserah kalian sedang apa yang jelas aku harus pergi. Pulanglah Aomine, antarkan "partner"-mu ini juga," tukasnya yang terlihat terburu dan berlari ke arah seseorang yang akan ditemuinya.

"Huh? rasanya partnerku hanya tetsu deh," celetuknya yang diberikan anggukan oleh Kagami.

"uhhh kau benar.. partnerku juga hanyalah kuroko," sambung Kagami dan ia sedikit sweatdrop oleh ucapan ambigu yang terlontar dari mulut captain Aomine yang sudah pensiun itu.

"Bukannya partner Kuroko itu Kagami?" Celetuk pemuda bersurai hijau lumut itu, dan ia kini tengah membenarkan kacamata tuk naik ke atas, sambil sesekali menyeruput sup kacang merah miliknya.

Aomine masih terlihat berpikir, bahkan ia terdengar mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tertarik melihatnya... Dulu... Mido-geh?! Midorima?!" Kagetnya yang menoleh ke asal suara. Tak hanya Aomine kaget, Kagami pun juga terlihat kaget akan kehadiran Midorima sang ace dari shutoku itu.

"GOAGHHHH! Midorima! sejak kapan kau ada disini?" Tukas Kagami menunjuk si hijau.

"Sejak kalian pada ribut tentang hal-hal aneh, nanodayo," jawabnya singkat serta jelas.

"Hal aneh?" Ulang Aomine bingung.

"HUHH?! ribut hal aneh? apa maksudmu?" Ucap Kagami yang juga sama seperti Aomine.

"Ketika Imayoshi-san menyebut kalian berdua (read: AoKaga) pasangan," tukas Midorima santai.

"Ck, midorima, yamero..." Ujar Aomine yang mulai tak suka.

"Damare, Midorima... tsk.. lagipula aku dan aomine sedang membicarakan team amerika yg akan datang kesini," jelas Kagami yang kembali membuka sandwich yang tersisa.

"Apa-apaan dengan sebutan aneh itu? Jangan jangan kau..." Ucap Midorima yang memasang wajah shock. "Benarkah?" Imbuhnya kini menatap kedua rival tersebut.

"Hhh... Kau aneh, rasanya aku jadi merinding," sahut Aomine dan meniru gerakan seolah dirinya benar-benar merinding.

"Justru kau yang membuatku takut, ah... tapi Leo dan Virgo hari ini cukup cocok.. Apakah itu pertanda?" Ucapnya kali ini memandang keduanya dengan tatapan tak bisa diartikan.

"HUHHH!? Apa maksudmu, baka! yamero... lagipula tak ada hubungannya tau!" Hardik Kagami yang terlihat kesal, dan ia melahap habis sandwichnya.

"Midorima, hentikan." Sahut Aomine malas.

"Menyerahlah kalian berdua! Ramalan Oha-asa tidak mungkin salah, nanodayo," ucapnya semakin percaya diri, membuat Aomine maupun Kagami menepuk jidatnya.

"Mulai lagi," ucap mereka terdengar kompak.

"Ada masalah, Aomine? Kagami?" Tukasnya kini yang lagi-lagi membenarkan letak kacamatanya tersebut.

"Tidak- hhh... lanjutkan saja sesukamu," ucapnya malas, begitupula kagami juga merasa bosan, dan membereskan sampah yang ada diatas meja.

"Kau tidak protes? Apakah sekarang juga percaya Oha asa?" Ungkapnya kepada Aomine, dan Kagami lagi-lagi menghela nafas bosan.

"Terlalu malas untuk berdebat tentang ramalan konyolmu," ujar Aomine yang beranjak dari duduknya. "Ahh.. pokoknya kabari saja kalau ada kabar-kabar terbaru tentang tim itu, bakagami," ucapnya kini kepada Kagami, dan ia segera melangkahkan kakinya tuk pulang ke rumah. "aku pulang duluan. jaa, Midorima, Kagami!" Seru Aomine yang telah berlalu.

"Tch, ini baru aomine yang ku kenal.. Huh, sudah mau pulang saja?" Seloroh Midorima meneguk habis sup kacang merahnya.

"Ouhh, jaa Aomine... Hati-hati, maa.. Boku mo.." Tuturnya yang ikut beranjak. "Jaa nee.. Midorima..." Tukasnya yang berjalan pulang, seolah tak perduli dengan tampang midorima seperti apa (?).

 **»SDITM«**

"Hn," Hanamiya saat ini melangkah keluar dari apotik. Disaat yang bersamaan ia melihat imayoshi, dirinya merasa kaget kala melihat pemuda mantan kakak kelasnya ketika SMP waktu itu.

"Sedang apa disini?!" Sahut Hanamiya yang sedikit merasa kesal akan kehadiran Imayoshi.

"Areee~" ucap Imayoshi memasang wajah berpura-pura terkejut kala dirinya bertemu dengan Hanamiya.

"Makoto-kun kenapa masih berada di luar~?" Tuturnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Hanamiya menatap curiga ke arah imayoshi. "Bukan urusanmu... Kau sendiri masih kelayapan," ucapnya terdengar sinis.

Tak selag beberapa detik Furuhashi sudah ikut keluar dari apotik, ia tampak mengernyitkan dahi.

'yappari... ternyata memang benar ada 'sesuatu'..'Pikirnya kala melihat sosok seorang captain touou. "Imayoshi-san..." Furuhashi pun sedikit mengangguk untuk menyapa Imayoshi, sedangkan Imayoshi membalas sapaan furuhashi sambil tersenyum tipis, sedangkan kedua matanya juga terlihat melirik ke arah Hanamiya.

Hanamiya pun memutuskan untuk tidak seberapa menghiraukan imayoshi dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke furuhashi.

"Halte atau jalan kaki?" Tanyanya kini berusaha mengabaikan pemuda 'mantan' senpainya dulu.

Furuhashi menoleh ke arah Hanamiya, ia tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Ah.. Halte..." Jawabnya datar walau masih mengobservasi gerak-gerik Imayoshi.

Merasa diabaikan oleh Hanamiya serta Furuhashi membuat Imayoshi sedikit berserk.

"Ho~? Apakah kalian berjalan-jalan malam? Sou ka," Imayoshi pun langsung berdiri di antara keduanya. "Ikou ze," imbuhnya kemudian tersenyum biasa ke furuhashi.

Merasa Imayoshi berada di antara mereka, membuat Hanamiya melempar tatapan tidak suka pada imayoshi. Serta mulai berjalan ke arah halte bis dalam diam. Sedangkan Furuhashi pun sama halnya seperti Hanamiya. Ia menutup mulut rapat menjadi garis tipis, dan mengikuti Hanamiya sambil melihat gerak-gerik imayoshi. Imayoshi sendiri hanya bisa menyeringai kecil, dan ikut berjalan menuju halte yang akan menjadi tujuan furuhashi serta hanamiya.

 **» SDITM «**

Hening, tak ada siapapun yang mau membuka suara untuk sekedar mengobrol, hingga terdengar suara Furuhashi memecah keheningan.

"Bagaimana harimu, Imayoshi-san..." Ucapnya sembari menatap Imayoshi dengan tatapan meneliti.

"Oh~ menarik Furuhashi-kun," tuturnya tersenyum tipis, sambil melihat ke arah Hanamiya. "dan... sepertinya seseorang juga mempunyai hari yang indah hari ini ya~?" Imbuhnya sedikit menyindir seseorang, seraya tersenyum dan sedikit berserk.

Hanamiya segera saja menatap tajam imayoshi. "Kau terlalu dekat." Ucapnya sinis.

"Tidakkah kita memang selalu dekat, Makoto-kun?" Ungkap Imayoshi yang lagi-lagi tersenyum tipis, dan sangat tipis seperti seseorang yang menyeringai.

Hanamiya mendengus kasar sambil memalingkan wajah dari Imayoshi. "Menggelikan," ucapnya seolah tak perduli dengan ucapan Imayoshi tadi.

Furuhashi yang melihat keduanya, mengalihkan atensi serta pembicaraan.

"Ku yakin, harimu menyenangkan, Imayoshi-san..." Ucapnya kali ini dengan tatapan yang terus menyelidik ke arah seorang Imayoshi Shouchi.

Imayoshi kembali tersenyum tipis. "Tentu saja Furuhashi-kun," tuturnya yang kini melihat ke arah Hanamiya. "Akan tetapi, lebih menyenangkan kalau kau menjadi kouhaiku, Makoto-kun~" ujar Imayoshi dengan senyum liciknya.

Hanamiya kembali menghela nafas sedikit kasar ketika mendapat perkataan Imayoshi yang begitu menyakitkan di telinganya.

"Sudah cukup sewaktu SMP. Aku tidak berniat mengulanginya," ketusnya kali ini, dan mengantongi kedua tangan ke dalam saku. Furuhashi yang tanpa sengaja melihat kejadian ini, justru memandang dengan jengkel ke arah Imayoshi.

"Eeh? Nande? Kau sangat lucu waktu menjadi "kouhai"-ku Makoto-kun" tutur Imayoshi yang kini mulai mendekat ke Hanamiya. Pemuda raven itu melingkarkan lengan ke pinggang Hanamiya.

Furuhashi yang melihat kejadian itu, segera saja dirinya buru-buru mencengkram tangan Imayoshi serta berdiri di tengah mereka berdua.

"...sumanai na. Captain tidak suka kontak fisik secara tiba-tiba," tukas Furuhashi menatap sebal Imayoshi.

Hanamiya sendiri merasa nafasnya sedikit tercekat ketika tiba-tiba dirangkul, untungnya itu tak berlangsung lama, dikarenakan ia melihat ke arah furuhashi yang melerai imayoshi.

'ck, merepotkan sekali mereka berdua' batinya yang benar-benar kesal akan kejadian malam ini.

"Ma ma, furuhashi-kun, benarkah itu? Kenapa tidak, kau tanyakan langsung dengan Captainmu itu~?" Selorohnya sambil tersenyum licik menatap Furuhashi.

Furuhashi memandang sinis Imayoshi. "Jawabannya sudah jelas. Perlakukan Captain kami dengan respect atau kau akan berurusan dengan anak buahnya." Ujar Furuhashi tak suka, dan ia pun melepas tangan Imayoshi.

Hanamiya yang melihat Furuhashi serta Imayoshi pun hanya menghela nafas pelan. "sudahlah, furuhashi," lirihnya kepada furuhashi. "Lagipula sudah terbiasa," gumamnya pelan kini menatap Furuhashi.

"Hora~ Furuhashi-kun~ benar kan~?" Ucapnya dengan tersenyum menang. Imayoshi kembali mendekati Hanamiya.

"Mungkin Makoto tidak suka kontak fisik dengan kalian, demo," tuturnya kini disertai sebuah seringaian ke arah Furuhashi.

"Aku dan kalian berbeda sayangnya," imbuhnya kini.

"Siapa, yang sayang dengan setan macam kau," celetuk Hanamiya semakin tak suka dengan sikap Imayoshi yang seenaknya. Furuhashi hanya bisa menggretakkan gigi ketika mendengar tiap kata yang terlontar dari mulut sang setan kacamata ini.

"Are, maksudku itu "menyayangkan" Makoto-kun," ujar Imayoshi yang tersenyum pura-pura terkejut. "Apakah Makoto-kun memikirkan "sayang" yang lain?" Imbuhnya kini menatap ke arah Hanamiya.

Hanamiya lagi-lagi menatap tajam imayoshi. "Jangan dekati aku lagi," ucap Hanamiya bernada sinis.

"Pffft, Sejak kapan kau mengancam seperti anak-anak begini?" Ujar Imayoshi yang sedikit menahan tawa, ia pun menatap serta meremehkan, atau lebih tersenyum kearah Hanamiya.

Furuhashi memalingkan pandangan ke jalan di depan, tak terasa jika mereka telah sampai tujuan. "...Hanamiya. Kita sudah sampai halte." Luruh Furuhashi. Hanamiya langsung saja menoleh ke arah Furuhashi dan memeriksa jadwal bis datang, ia tidak menghiraukan imayoshi sama sekali.

Furuhashi meneliti sekali lagi, jadwal bis untuk pulang. "Bisnya sebentar lagi datang..." Gumamnya.

"Bis ku, masih setengah jam lagi. kau duluan berarti," tukasnya melirik ke arah Furuhashi. Dan kembali dirinya merasa tak nyaman setelah tahu jadwal kedatangan bis yang memiliki selisih berbeda.

"Sou da yo ne~" tukas Imayoshi yang tanpa sengaja melihat ke arah seberang. "Furuhashi-kun, apakah itu bismu?" Imbuhnya dengan senyuman licik.

Furuhashi segera berdecak kecil mendapati bisnya telah datang.

"Un. Itu bisku." Tuturnya mengepalkan tangannya. Ia tak suka jika captainnya merasa terancam seperti ini.

Hanamiya nampak menghela nafas pelan sambil menggerutu. "Malah dengan setan ini..."

Imayoshi yang tahu situasi awkaward langsung saja mengalungkan tangan ke leher Hanamiya, sembari tersenyum tipis.

"Daijobu, Furuhashi-kun~ Captainmu bersama denganku, kau bisa pulang duluan..." Ucap Imayoshi sembari menyeringai ke arah Furuhashi.

"Bagaimanapun, dia adalah "kouhai kesayanganku," imbuhnya kini tersenyum tipis.

Membuat Hanamiya menatap dirinya dengan sini. "Berisik," ketusnya lagi seolah tak perduli dengan keadaan.

Sedangkan, Furuhashi kini memandang Imayoshi dengan tatapan mati. Sambil menunggu bis tujuannya berhenti.

"Gomen, Hanamiya." Luruhnya sambil melangkahkan kaki menuju ke dalam bis tanpa suara. Kemudian Furuhashi duduk di kursi kiri dekat jendela sembari menatap Hanamiya dari dalam.

Imayoshi menyadari sesuatu, ia terlihat sedikit berserk. Lalu, terus memandangi Furuhashi yang masih melihat dari jendela. Sampai ia pun memegang dagu Hanamiya.

"Ne, Mako-chan..." Ucapnya menggantung, tampak senyuman miring terpatri di wajahnya.

"Tunjukkan pada _**'Kacung Setia'**_ mu, kau milik siapa?!" Ucap Imayoshi mengusap belahan kenyal tersebut dengan ibu jarinya, tak lama ia mencumbu bibir milik hanamiya, ia menyapu belahan bibir tersebut dengan lidahnya kemudian menelusupkan daging tak bertulang ke belahan bibir hanamiya. Seolah meminta ijin tuk mencumbunya lebih dari ini.

Furuhashi yang menatap kejadian menyebalkan itu, hanya bisa berdecak kesal. "Tch..." Ia pun memalingkan pandangan dengan tak suka.

Hanamiya sendiri membelalakkan matanya. Ia kaget kala mendapat ciuman yang sedikit agresif dari Imayoshi. Perlahan dirinya justru terhanyut oleh perlakuan yang diberikan Imayoshi, sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, seraya membalas ciuman Imayoshi.

Imayoshi menyeringai tipis, ia tak menyangka jika Hanamiya membalas ciumannya. Ia pun memegang tengkuk pemuda raven itu, dan kian perdalam ciumannya. Menghisap, menggigit, bahkan mengadukan lidahnya dengan lidah milik hanamiya.

Imayoshi menyukainya, terlebih ia terus mendominasi ciuman tersebut, hingga bus yang ditumpangi Furuhashi melaju meninggalkan halte. Membuat seorang pemuda di dalam sana tampak tak suka serta menahan sakit pada sesak didadanya kala melihat adegan yang tak seharusnya di lihat olehnya.

 **» SDITM «**

Hanamiya pun mengerang pelan, ia segera mendorong Imayoshi sambil terengah. Mengusap bibirnya menggunakan punggung tangan. "Bangsat..." Ketusnya, seraya menatap tak suka ke arah Imayoshi.

Imayoshi merasa tubuhnya didorong, dan mau tak mau ia harus menghentikan ciuman yang terasa agresif nan liar tersebut. Ia menyeringai ketika melihat Hanamiya yang menatap dirinya tak suka.

"Ow ow ow, mengatai senpainya bangsat... Mako-chan?" Selorohnya sembari memasang tampang pura pura patah hati.

"Memang bangsat... Kenapa tiba-tiba begitu?!" Maki Hanamiya ke Imayoshi, dirinya masih mengusap bibirnya.

"Aree~ Bukankah Makoto-kun dan teman-temannya yang bangsat~" tuturnya sembari memasang senyuman licik khasnya.

"Menghancurkan Seirin... hingga berdarah? Hora, lupakah Captain? Lagipula, kau tadi sangat menyukai ciumanku," imbuhnya dengan tersenyum puas memandang kouhainya itu.

"Pergi sana... Aku muak melihatmu," tukas Hanamiya yang lagi-lagi menatap tajam Imayoshi.

"Ho~.. Daripada aku, sepertinya kau yang akan pergi duluan, Makoto-kun," ucap Imayoshi masih tampak santai sembari melihat bus di seberang yang akan di naiki Hanamiya telah datang. "Busmu sudah datang, dear," seloroh Imayoshi sambil mengantongi kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana.

Hanamiya menoleh ke arah bis yang menunggu, kemudian ia langkahkan kaki menuju bis tujuannya. Sebelum dirinya pergi, ia masih sempat tuk menyikut perut Imayoshi dengan kesal. Usainya ia berlari kecil tuk naik ke dalam bis. "Apa-apaan dia..." Gumamnya yang langsung duduk dengan kasar ke tempat duduk yang kosong. Tak perduli jika Imayoshi masih berada disana.

Imayoshi pun hanya meringis pelan ketika perutnya disikut oleh Hanamiya, tetapi ia menganggap hal tersebut, ialah hal kasih sayang yang diberikan sang kouhai untuk seniornya. Pemuda megane itu langsung melambaikan tangan ke arah Hanamiya, dan ia hanya bisa menatap bus itu akhirnya melaju pergi.

"Saa tte~ aku juga akan pulang. Ah, semoga esok menjadi hari yang indah untuk Hanamiya, selamat malam... Ha~na~mi~ya," tuturnya yang telah berjalan meninggalkan halte dalam keheningan. Dan hanya sebuah cahaya bulanlah yang menyaksikan kejadian mereka malam ini, menyimpan cerita itu, untuk menjadi sebuah kenangan indah atau kenangan sedih.

•

•

•

•

 **~ FIN ~**

•

•

•

•

 **APA INI! FANFICT ABAL MACAM APA INI! *banting guling* kalau banting HP kesian :"v, Hoahahahahahaha akhirnya ONE-SHOOT ku berhasil.. 5K(plus) wordsss... Banzaiiii...**

 **.**

 ***langsung di hajar ama temen" Majiba* Gyaaaaa... Berakhir gaje dah ah! Ahhh lupakan saja, #buang #digeplak**

 **.**

 **Bailaklah terima kasih, ini saya ketik ngevut,... Sorry ada yg typo atau apalah, karena saya kelar ini jam... *lirik 3:40* okay fine! KELARRR YAAA... SILAHKAN DI ASUP! MASIH KURANG? KAPAN" ATUHHH NYAAA.. HE'UHH MANGGA.. HAYUKK DI ASUP IMA-HANA SILAHKAN! ATAU FURU-HANA HAYUKK DAHH.. OKAY SEKALI LAGI, SANKYUUUU! BANZAAAIII! O-O)9 YOSHAAA.. #ditendang #dibuang #teparlah.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BYEEEE! MUACHHHHH~ *ketjup kalian semua* #END #TAMAT #FIN #KELARRR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Signed**

 **River Bloody**

 **March, 26 2017**


End file.
